pupus
by Ruii419
Summary: [SONGFICT] SULAY COUPLE'S HERE !


Pupus…

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Yixing eh salah, Zhang Yixing -,-.

Genre : angst, romance

Length : oneshoot

Recommended song : Vidi Aldiano – Pupus

Warning : Typo(s). de el el.

Author : Devil'sCrying419

Warning : BOYS LOVE ! GAJE! TYPOS EVERYWHERE!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T PLAGIARISM!

Happy reading ('',)

Yixing POV

_Baru kusadari…_

_Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan…_

_Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku…_

Dan pada akhirnya, aku mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku menyukainya. Tidak! Aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku sangat yakin. Cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meskipun menyakitkan, aku tak dapat menghentikannnya. Ini merupakan hal teridiot yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku hanya dapat memandangimu dari jauh, tanpa mampu untuk memilikimu, meski hanya semenit saja.

Aku masih terdiam dalam posisiku. Memandangimu yang sedang bersama dengan seorang namja. Jika dilihat dari fisik, mungkin dia lebih unggul dariku. Aku tak secantik dia.

Aku tak percaya cinta, dan pada saat mengalaminya. Aku merasakan hal idiot itu pada orang yang salah. Yah, benar-benar salah. Dalam waktu sepedetik, hatiku remuk. Hanya karena namja itu.

_Indah, _

_Terasa indah…_

_Bila kita terbuai dalam alunan cinta…_

_Sadapat mungkin terciptakan rasa…_

_Keinginan saling memiliki…_

Aku sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah. dan ditemani oleh buku tebal. Ragaku memang berada disini, tapi…

Jiwaku melayang entah kemana…

Aku memang memegang sebuah buku, tapi pikiranku tidak terfokus pada buku itu. Melainkan melayang jauh dalam fantasiku. Fantasi dimana aku dan dia bisa saling memiliki. Dan hidup bahagia bersama. Layaknya dongeng yang memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Tapi, hal itu hanya berada dalam fiksiku. Bukan dalam dunia nyata.

Seandainya,..

Yah, seandainya…

Aku ingin menjadi namja itu.

Egois? Ya, aku memang egois. Tapi, aku tak dapat mewujudkannya. Aku memang terlalu berharap akan hal itu.

Aku memandangi langit sore itu. Indah, sangat indah. Aku tersenyum saat melihat langit itu. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Menghampiri jendela kaca itu. Aku melihat sosok itu, ia yang sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, hal ini merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai perpustakaan.

Karena, aku dapat melihatnya bermain sepak bola. Dari sini

Aku menengadah kelangit lagi, aku melihat bintang jatuh. Dulu, kakekku sering bercerita.

_'Jika kau melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, ucapakan permohonanmu. Maka kelak, permohonanmu akan terwujud.'_

Aku memejamkan mataku, menyampaikan permohonanku. Meski aku tak yakin, permohonan itu akan terkabul atau tidak.

_'jika Tuhan mengijinkan, aku ingin bersamanya…'_

_Namun bila, _

_Itu semua…_

_ Dapat terwujud dalam suatu ikatan cinta…_

_Tak semudah seperti yang pernah terbayang…_

_Menyatukan perasaan kita…_

Sekolah,

Gedung bisu itu, menjadi saksi rasa cintaku padamu. Tempat dimana kita berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam sekolah.

Deg

Aku berpapasan dengannya, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia sedang menghampiri namjanya. Hal itu membuat hatiku teriris-iris. Aku membalikan badanku, dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas. Dalam pikiranku hanya ada satu pertanyaan.

Bisakah aku bersamamu?

Jika memang, semua bisa terwujud dalam suatu ikatan. Bisakah kita berdua terikat? Ini merupakan pertanyaan teridiot yang pernah kubuat seumur hidupku. Cinta yang membuatku seperti ini.

_Tetaplah menjadi bintang dilangit…_

_Agar cinta kita akan abadi…_

_Biarlah sinarmu tetap menyinari alam ini…_

_Agar menjadi saksi cinta kita…_

_(Semua waktu akan mengilhami sisi hatimu yang beku…)_

Aku memandangi langit malam dari platform kamarku. Memandangi indahnya bintang yang seakan-akan menertawaiku. Aku ingin menjadi bintang untuknya. Supaya aku dapat menghiasi tiap malamnya, dengan kerlap-kerlipku yang indah. Aku berharap, dalam kesunyian malam.

_Dan semoga akan datang keajaiban…_

_Agar kaupun mau…_

_Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu…_

_Meski kau takkan pernah tahu…_

Aku sedang berada dikelas. Suasananya sangat riuh. Lee Sonsaeng tidak masuk, jadi kelasku tidak belajar Fisika untuk hari ini. Tempat dudukku berada dipaling belakang, dan paling sudut. Aku memilih tempat ini, agar aku dapat melihatnya bermain sepak bola dari kelas.

Dalam hati aku berharap akan datang sebuah keajaiban, agar dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintainya lebih dari yang dia tahu. Meski dia takkan pernah tahu.

Harapan itu hanya dapat terkubur dalam hati ini. Hanya bisa menjadi sebatas harapan dan fiksi. Tanpa bisa menjadi nyata.

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasa…_

Perasaan ini membuatku gila. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum disaat aku berada didekatnya. Padahal, hatiku rasanya sangat sakit.

Hari ini adalah hari valentine, hari bodoh dimana yeoja memberikan hadiah pada namja yang ia sukai. Aku memang namja, tapi aku ingin memberikan hadiah padanya. Aku tahu hal itu bodoh, tapi anehnya aku melakukannya juga.

Aku sedang memegang sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna biru. Aku berniat memberikan ini pada Joonmyeon. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memberikan hadiah padanya.

Dan juga untuk terakhir kalinya…

_Love, _

_That crazy little thing that makes me going crazy…_

_That makes me feel so happy…_

_But, that feel makes me sad too…_

Aku mengikutinya, hingga pada saat ini kami berada di atap sekolah. aku menghampirinya.

"Joonmyeon-hyung, i-ini u-untukmu." Ucapku dengan nada yang sangat gugup sambil memberikan kotak itu. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku bicara dengannya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum padaku. Dia lalu mengambilnya. "gomawo." Ucapnya lalu mengambil kotak itu dan mengacak rambutku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Karena aku yakin, wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, lalu pergi.

Joonmyeon POV

Aku menatap punggunggnya yang semakin jauh. Aku membuka kotak yang ia berikan tadi

Aku tersenyum saat melihat sebuah boneka unicorn. Dan aku menemukan sebuah surat yang dibungkus amplop berwarna biru. Aku membukanya dan membacanya.

'_I love you more than you know, even I know you will never know it. Eenie meenie miney mo…_

_ '_

Tanpa dia beritahu, aku sudah tahu sejak dulu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Eenie meenie miny moe? Apa artinya?

_I love you too,_

Yixing POV

Aku sedang berada di airport sekarang. Orang tuaku bekerja di China. Dengan terpaksa, aku harus mau pergi ke sana dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana.

Aku harus meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan teman, sahabat,

Bahkan

Cinta…

Aku yakin, dia sudah membaca surat itu. Penerbanganku akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pesawat tujuan China.

Eenie meenie miney mo…

Goodbye Korea,

Goodbye, my love

Joonmyeon POV

Aku merebahkan diriku pada kasur empuk milikku. Eenie meenie miney mo, kalimat itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Apa artinya?

"Hyungie!" teriak Oh Sehun, sepupuku. "Yak, kau mengagetkanku!" ucapku lalu melempar bantal gulingku yang sukses mendarat di wajahnya. Dia hanya menghiraukan ucapanku barusan. Dia mengambil iPhone-nya dari sakunya. Ia lalu memutar sebuah lagu.

'_eenie meenie miney mo, _

_Catch a bad chick by her toe. _

_If she holla let her go'_

Lagu itu mengalun, aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengarkan lagu ini. "Sehun," panggilku. "ne hyung" jawab Sehun sambil terus memainkan iPhone nya. "eenie meenie miney mo, artinya apa?" balasku. "itu artinya, seperti mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk selama-lamanya. Memangnya kenapa hyung?" jawabnya.

Apa artinya seperti itu?

Benarkah?

Apa ia akan pergi?

Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit di dadaku?

Rasanya tidak ingin berpisah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku seperti ini?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kesekolah, arti kata itu terus-terusan menghantuiku, apa benar artinya seperti itu?. Aku melewati kelasku dan berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas X-1. Aku mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada. Aku lalu bertanya pada teman sebangkunya, Park Jinshi. "Jinshi, apa kau melihat Yixing?" tanyaku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "bukankah dia sudah pindah ke China?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Pindah?

Benarkah?

Jadi…

Arti kalimat itu benar?

Aku terdiam di atap sekolah sambil memandangi boneka unicorn yang ia berikan waktu valentine. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dia pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaanku. Sekarang dia sudah berada di china. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

_We're both are idiot…_

_We're loving each other…_

_But, we can't be together…_

_How cruel time is…_

Waktu sangatlah kejam, membiarkan kami berdua terpisah. Aku yakin dia pasti merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dalam hatinya. Mungkin, yang ia tahu bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi dia salah besar,

Karena aku mencintainya…

End

EPILOG

6 years later

_There's no love like first love_

Yixing POV

"APA? DIJODOHKAN? AKU TIDAK MAU" teriakku pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku memang sudah menyelesaikan studiku dan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan pada sebuat perusahaan ternama di Beijing. Huawei corp. tapi, sampai detik ini, aku belum bisa melupakannya.

Cinta pertamaku.

"kau tidak bisa menolaknnya Yixing, kami berdua sudah sepakat dengan teman lama baba." Ucap mamaku sambil tersenyum.

"tapi aku tidak mau mama, aku tidak mencintainya." Ucapku.

TING NONG

Bel itu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada orang yang datang. mamaku membuka pintu itu. Ada seorang namja disana. Dia sedang membawa sebuah boneka unicorn. mamaku menyilahkan dia masuk. mamaku lalu menyeret babaku. Sehingga menyisahkan aku dan dia. Dia menatapku dalam. Aku juga balas menatapnya, serangkaian flashback terlintas diotakku. Aku memandangi boneka unicorn yang sedang ia pegang.

Akankah?

Apa dia?

"ne, aku Kim Joonmyeon.

Tunanganmu.." ucapnya sambil memberikan boneka unicorn itu.

Aku mengambil boneka unicorn itu. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja sambil memandangi boneka itu. Aku lalu memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

Dan pada akhirnya,

Mimpi indahku terkabul…

Bukan sebuah fiksi lagi…

Melainkan sebuah kenyataan…

End.

Give me a feedback please :3

Ff ini adalah remake dari ff lain milik author yang mempunyai judul yg sama. Tapi, author buat dalam versi yaoi.


End file.
